Love In The Ice
by Heaven Wings
Summary: Aku akan mencairkan bongkahan es dihatimu / KiHae / GS / Sihae / Typo(s) bertebaran


Love In The Ice

BRUGH..

"Oppa.. hiks.. bertahanlah..hiks" isak seorang gadis manis memeluk seorang pria tampan yang keadaannya sugguh mengenaskan kini, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan lumuran darah.

"Tolong.. kumohon siapa saja panggilkan ambulans.. hiks" jerit gadis manis itu kepada orang orang yang hanya diam terpaku menyaksikan kejadian mengenaskan tersebut.

Seolah tersadar dari lamunan mereka, seorang pria tua segera mengeluarkan telepon gengamnya guna menghubungi ambulans. "Sebentar lagi ambulans segera tiba nona" ucap pria tua tersebut.

"Bab..ugh..by... jangan menangis neehh..ughh" ucap sang pria tampan walaupun dengan susah payah.

"Hikss.. oppa.." hanya kata itu yang sanggup sang gadis ucapkan. Tenggorokan sang gadis seakan tercekik melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Oppa ugh.. tidak suka melihat air matamu.. uljima nee" sang pria tetap mencoba menenangkan tangisan sang kekasih.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine ambulans yang datang ke lokasi kejadian. Dengan sigap para petugas ambulans tersebut mengangkat sang pria ke dalam ambulans tak lupa dengan sang gadis yang terus menemani sang pria.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit para perawat dengan sigap langsung membawa sang pria menuju ruang UGD.

Selama proses operasi berlangsung yang dilakukan sang gadis hanya menagis dan berguman tak jelas di depan ruang operasi

"DONGHAE" seru seorang gadis lain yang berlari menghampiri sang gadis manis tersebut – Lee Donghae nama sang gadis yang terus menerus menangis itu.

"Sungmin.." ucap lirih Donghae melihat siapa yang telah memangilnya barusan.

Sungmin sangat kaget melihat keadaan sahabanya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik baik saja. Bagaimana tidak kaget saat melihat sahabatmu sendiri menangis tersedu sedu sampai sampai mata, hidung dan bibirnya memerah dan jangan lupakan pakaian yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih itu kini dibubuhi banyak bercak bercak darah segar.

Segera dipeluknya Donghae yang masih setia menangis. "Sstt.. uljima nee"

"Min.. Wonnie di dalam, tubuhnya berdarah, dia kesakitan Min" rancau Donghae tidak jelas.

"Aku yakin Siwon akan baik baik saja" ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian lampu operasi padam menandakan berakhirnya proses operasi tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaannya Dok, dia baik baik saja kan" dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang opersi langsung diserang pertanyaan oleh Donghae.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Donghae lontarkan justru sang Dokter bertanya balik kepada kedua gadis dihadapannya kini "Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Donghae ssi?". "Aku" ucap Donghae. "Maaf, kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin namun akibat benturan yang sangat keras dikepala korban mengakibatkan kerusakan otak yang sangat fatal" jelas sang dokter. "ANDWEE, anda pasti berbohong kan? Ini tidak mungkin" histeris Donghae. "Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, ini.." sang dokter menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk salib ke tangan Donghae. " Pasien ingin aku menyerahkan ini kepada anda Donghae ssi"

"CHOI SIWON.. KAU JAHAAT... Hiks" Donghae semakin histeris seraya mengenggam kalung permberian Siwon.

**#Seminggu kemudian, Gereja#**

Disinilah Donghae berada, Gereja. Setelah kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya ini lah yang selalu Donghae kerjakan.

"Tuhan... apunilah segala dosa hambamu yang kotor ini. Tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku hanya milikMu Tuhan." Dengan khusuk Donghae berdoa seraya tangannya saling mengepal satu sama lain atau lebih tepatnya menggenggap sebuah bandul kalung yang berbentuk salib.

Setelah selesai berdoa Donghae segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat favoritnya atau lebih tepatnya tampat favorit Siwon.

Donghae berjalan dengan menuju gedung kampusnya. Ya Donghae adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat pertama jurusan Seni di Universitas Seoul. Donghae terus berjalan dengan anggunnya atau lebih tepatnya angkuh menuju kelasnya.

Sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati semua mata tertuju padanya, bagaimana tidak tubuhnya yang langsing walaupun sedikit mungil, rambut hitam panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai bergitu saja, wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang merah alami, hidunya yang mancung, bola mata indahnya yang seolah menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bukankan dia wanita yang sangat sempurna. Namun jangan sekali kali kau mendekatinya jika tidak ingin dihadiahi tatapannya yang dingin. Ya Donghae yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang gadis yang sulit untuk didekati. Bahkan ia memiliki julukan 'Ice Princess'.

Sepeninggalnya Siwon, Jiwa Donghae seakan ikut terkubur bersama jasad sang kekasih. Donghae yang periang, manis, ramah berubah penjadi pendiam, dingin, penyediri. Sebenarnya tak sedikit orang yang ingin berteman dengan nya, namun Donghae tak pernah menghiraukan mereka sehingga teman yang ia miliki hanya Sungmin sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Hae..." mendengar suara yang memanggilnya Donghae pun menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan seorang gadis- Lee Sungmin yang berlari menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, aku kerumahmu tapi kata bibi Han kau sudah berangkat" ucap Sungmin cerewet. " Aku pergi ke Gereja " hanya itu yang Donghae ucapkan sebelum meninngalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya memandang punggung sang sahabat yang kini kian menjauh. "Hae..." bisik Sungmin lirih. Sungguh hatinya ikut sakit melihat perubahan drastis dari sikap Donghae. Ia tau pasti sakitnya hati Donghae ketika kehilangan kekasihnya –Siwon, disaat mereka akan bertunaangan.

"Ya.. Lee Donghae tunguuuu" teriak Sungmin seraya mengejar Donghae.

**#Siang hari, Kantin#**

Merasa perutnya berdemonstrasi agar diisi, Sungmin mengajak Donghae yang sedang asik membaca buku untuk ke kantin.

Seperti biasa, dimana kaki Donghae berpijak disitu seluruh mata langsung tertuju padanya, terpesona eoh. "Kamu mau pesan apa Hae?" tanya Sungmin setelah menemukan tempat yang biasa mereka tempati, dekat jedela yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan taman bunga yang indah.

"Waffle dan secangkir capucino" jawab Donghae. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan langsung memesan makanan. Entah kenapa seminggu ini kebiasaan Donghae pun berubah, rajin pergi ke Gereja, membaca buku dan makan yang sering ia pesan waffle dan capucino. Jika Sungmin ingat kembali itu semua adalah hal yang selalu Siwon lakukan dulu. 'Apa kau belum merelakannya Hae?' inner Sungmin.

*# DongSu #*

**#Keesokan pagi, Gereja#**

"Tuhan... Jagalah dia disisiMu. Tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku hanya milikMu Tuhan" seperti kebiasaan nya akhir akhir ini Donghae dengan khusuknya berdoa. Saking khusuknya berdoa Donghae sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang pria di sampingnya.

Saat akan meninggalkan tempatnya Donghae cukup terkejut dengan seorang pria yang duduk disebelahnya yang terus memandang dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Hai" sapa sang pria. Karana tak mendapatkan respon dari Donghae, sang pria berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkankan dirinya. "Kim Kibum,.Nama mu siapa? Apa kau sering kesini? Aku orang baru di daerah ini" ucap pria itu yang diketahui bernama Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae menyambut tangan Kibum "Donghae" ucap singkat Donghae. Hey Donghae bukanlah orang yang tak tau sopan santun. "Permisi" lanjut Donghae seraya menundukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih diam mematung.

"Donghae.. kita pasti bertemu lagi" guman Kibum

**#Universitas Seoul, Ruang seni#**

"Baiklah anak anak, bulan depan akan diadakan pementasan seni untuk mengambil nilai praktik kalian. Dalam penampilan, kalian boleh solo atau bergrup. Sekian pelajaran hari ini, persiapkan diri kalian." Ucap Kang seosengnim dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hae, kau ingin menampilkan apa? Aku sih masih binggung apa yang harus ku tampilkan." Tanya Sungmin. "Tidak tau" jawab Donghae.

"Ish kau ini, bisa tidak bicaranya tidak seirit itu?" lama lama Sungmin kesal juga dengan sikap Donghae.

Donghae? Ia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin, dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin.

*# DongSu #*

Mata Donghae sedari tadi terus menyusuri rak rak yang berisi banyak buku. Sudah sekitar 15 menit matanya menari mencari buku yang ingin dia baca. Masih dalam masa pencariannya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya ini. "Donghae" ucap suara tersebut. Donghae menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yang dengan senyum mautnya terus memandangi Donghae.

Donghae hanya melihat sekilas pria teresebut dan malanjutkan kembali kegiatannya –memcari buku. Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Donghae, pria itu tak kunjung menyerah untuk dapat berbicara dengan Donghae.

"Tidak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu disini, berarti kita satu universitas kan? Kau jurusan apa? Aku jurusan Fisika. Hey kau sedang mencari apa? Mau ku bantu." Ucap panjang lebar pria tadi –Kibum.

Akhirnya Donghae mendapat buku yang ia cari. Segera ia mencari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

"Kau menyukai balet?" tanya Kibum melihat buku yang Donghae baca.

"Ah, aku hapir terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ne, sampai jumpa" pamit Kibum seelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Cih, aneh" desisi Donghae. Kembali Donghae membaca bukunya. Kembali Donghae terkenang masa masa saat bersama Siwon.

**#Flashback**

Prok Prok Prok

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang bersumber dari tangan kekar seorang pria tampan setelah melihat penampilan sang kekasih yang sengan indahnya meliuk liukan tubuhnya anggun.

"Semakin hari kau semakin hebat saja baby, gerakanmu sangat indah" puji sang pria tampan –Choi Siwon

"Benarkah? Waah aku senang sekali. Berarti aku bisa jadi balerina terkenal kan Oppa?" girang sang kekasih- Lee Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

Cup

Tak tahan melihat ekspresi imut nan manis milik Donghae, membuat Siwon mengecup lembut bibir mungil Donghae. "Tentu saja kau bisa sayang" ucapnya seraya mengusap lembut rambut Donghae.

*# DongSu #*

Seminggu pertemuan Donghae dan Kibum, entah karena kebetulan atau takdir. Tingkat pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan sering. Baik di Gereja, kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan hingga ke taman kampus mereka selalu bertemu. Seperti biasa Kibum terus berbicara yang hanya mendapatkan tanggapan sebuah lirikan yang seakan mengatakan 'pergi kau orang aneh'. Namun Kibum tak pernah patah semangat untuk mendekati Donghae. Dia rajin mencari informasi tentang Donghae, dari nama asli, jurusan, tingkat, dan lain lain.

Kenapa Kibum ingin sekali dekat dengan Donghae? Cintakah? Entahlah Kibum sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Yang jelas ketika didekat Donghae ada getaran halus yang memenuhi hatinya dan saan jauh dari Donghae seakan ia jadi gila karena terus melihat bayangan Donghae dimana mana.

Kini Donghae berada di Halte menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke Cafe tempat nya janjian dengan Sungmin.

Pluk

Serasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya, Donghae pun berbalik. Setelah melihat siapa pelaku penepukan itu Donghae memutar matanya bosan. 'Kenapa dimana mana ada makhluk aneh ini sih' inner Donghae. Kibum sang makhluk aneh tersebut. "Kita bertemu lagi, mungkin ini yang dinamakan jodoh ya?" ucap riang Kibum

'Jodoh gundulmu' lagi Donghae mengerutu dalam hatinya.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kibum

"Cafe" jawab singkat Donghae.

Mereka terdiam menunggu bis yang belum kunjung datang.

"AWAAASSSSSSS" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang diikuti dengan hantaman kuat.

Mendengar jeritan seorang wanita, orang orang yang berada dilokasi kejadian segera berhamburan menuju lokasi kejadian, entah niat mereka menolong atau hanya melihat.

Begitu juga Kibum yang melihat tambrakan itu secara Live tepat di depan mereka. Niatnya untuk menuju korban terheti ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya menjerit histeris.

"Akkhhhgggg... Andwee..." jerit Donghae yang melihat kecelakan itu terjadi. Seakan mengulang kembali kaset film yang hingga merenggut nyawa kekasihnya.

Kibum yang terkejut pun langsung menghampiri Donghae, menyentuh pundak rapuh Donghae. "Donghae kau kenapa?" tanya cemas Kibum

"Hiks... andwe.. oppa jangan tinggalkan aku hiks" terus Donghae histeris

Kibum yang kebingungan harus berbuata apa langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar Donghae."Donghae tenanglah, kau kenapa?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. oppa... oppa.. "

Kibum masih memeluk erat tubuh Donghae hingga dirasakan tubuh di dalam rengkuhannya kini mulai terdiam. Kibum berfikir mungkin Donghae telah tenang namun hal itu salah ketika ia melihat mata Donghae terpejan dengan tubuh yang melemas.

"Donghae.. sadarlah" Kibum mengguncang tubuh Donghae namun nihil.

*# DongSu #*

**#Soul Hospital#**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Dia baik baik saja, hanya terkena shock ringan"

Setelah mendapatkan izin, Kibum masuk keruangan Donghae. Dapat ia lihat wajah Donghae yang memucat, di elusnya surai lembut Donghae. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Kibum mengusap lebut pipi Donghae hingga terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai Sungmin sahabat Donghae.

"Dia baik baik saja kan?" tanya khawatir Sungmin

"Iya tidak apa apa, hanya shock ringan" jawab Kibum.

"Maaf Sungmin ssi, bisa kita bicara" ucap Kibum

Disinilah sekarang mereka berada –taman rumah sakit. Kibum meminta penjelasan tentang keaadaan Donghae yang sangat histeris melihat peristiwa tabrakan tadi. Sungmin pun menceritakan semuanya hingga perubahan sifat Donghae menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Begitulah hingga Donghae menjadi seperti ini, menutup diri, menutup hatinya. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya" jelas Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya

Kibum hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Sungmin.

"Baiklah Kibum ssi, saya permisi dan terimakasih telah menolong Donghae" pamit Sungmin.

"Jadi begitu, aku akan membawa kecerian kembali dihidupmu Hae" gumam Kibum.

Setelah beristirahat selama 3 hari, Donghae memulai kembali aktifitasnya. Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Biar ku bantu" ucap Kibum yang tiba tiba mucul dan membawa semua buku Donghae.

"Ya! Kemblikan bukuku, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" Donghae berusaha menambil kembali bukunya namun Kibum telah berjalan duluan meninggalkan Donghae.

.

.

Donghae sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama Sungmin di kantin. Awalnya acara makan mereka berjalan dengan damai hingga suasana menjadi mengeruh ketika Kibum bergabung dengan mereka. "Hai Donghae, annyeong Sungmin ssi" sapa Kibum

"Annyeong Kibum ssi" balas Sungmin dan hanya Sungmin yang menbalasa salam Kibum.

"Pergi kau" ucap sinis Donghae

Kibum terdiam, matanya lurus memandang intens Donghae.

"A..apa?" ucap gugup Donghae, bagaimana tidak gugup jika dipandangi dengan tatap seperti itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kibum menjulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Donghae.

'Apa apan orang ini, mau memukulku eoh?' batin Donghae

Semakin dekat uluran tangan Kibum semakin Donghae memejamkan matanya. Takut dipukul oeh? Lucu sekali pikiranmu Hae

Donghae merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

"Ada saus dibibirmu" ucap Kibum setelah menghapus noda saus dibibir Donghae dengan ibu jarinya dan memasukan ibu jarinya tersebut kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Donghae hanya dapat menahan rona wajah dimukanya, apa apan orang itu.

.

.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama Donghae memutusan untuk menampilkan pertunjukkan baletnya. Oleh karena itu sekarang ia rajin latihan demi menampilkan yang terbaik.

Sekarang ia sedang berada diruang latihan yang memang menjadi fasilitas kampus ini. Dia terus mengerakan tubuhnya dengan anggun selaras dengan musik yang mengiringinya. Saat ia melakukan gerakan lompatan, kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya tidak mendarat dengan sempurna yang mengakibatkan kakinya terkilir.

"ahgkh..." erangnya menahan sakit.

Kibum yang kebelutan melintasi ruang latihan melihat Donghae yang kesakitan seperti itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau baik baik saja? Mana yang sakit" tanya Kibum khawatir

"Pergilah, aku baik baik saja" ucap Donghae merusaha berdiri namun kebali terjatuh karena rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Kaki mu terkilir? Biar ku liat" Kibum berniat menyentuh kaki Donghae namu hal itu tak terjadi karena dengan kasar Donghae menepis tangan Kibum.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik baik saja, tak usah perdulikan aku, pergilah"

"Berhenti keras kepala Lee Donghae" ucap Kibum sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. " ini bisa berakibat fatal jika tidak segera ditangani"

Donghae cukup terkejut karena orang seaneh Kibum bisa seperti ini.

Kibum menggedong Donghae ala bridal style. "Mau apa kau?" geram Donghae

"Kau diam saja, kita ke ruang kesehatan" ucap tegas Kibum.

Donghae hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti ini, dari jarak sedekat ini dapat tercium aroma maskulin Kibum. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Sesampainya diruang kesehatan Donghae segera ditangani oleh petugas kesehatan.

*# DongSu #*

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari ini, Donghae mulai merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Terkadang perasaannya tak menentu jika sedang bersama Kibum. Terkadang Fikiran dan tindakannya tak sejalur. Apa mungkin ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kibum? Tidak tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh kembali jatuh cinta. Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gereja demi menenangkan fikiran.

Dengan saling menggengan bandul kalung dengan kedua tangannya Donghae mulai berdoa." Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Jika benar ini cinta tolong hapuskan cinta ini Tuhan. Kumohon jangan biarkan aku membali mencintai makhlukMu, jangan biarkan aku membali merasakan sakit yang teramat. Tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku hanya milikMu Tuhan"

.

.

Donghae tidak akan membiarkan hatinya kembali sakit. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu menghindar dari Kibum. Tak terasa hari pementasannpun tiba. Para mahasiwa dan mahasiswi telah mempertontonkan pertunjukan mereka begitu pula dengan Donghae yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangan meriah. Diakhir acara tiba tiba MC memberi pengumuman bahawa akan ada penampilan spesial dari mahasiswa jurusan Fisika yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Untuk apa mahasiwa itu menyanyi disini, emang ini ajang pencarian bakat apa?" gerutu Donghae.

"Hallo semuanya, nama saya Kim Kibum. Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang amat saya cintai."

Alunan musik nan indahpun mulai berbunyi. Donghae yang mengenal suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung lebih tepatnya kepada sosok yang mengunakan balutan sweater putih dengan celana jins biasa namun memperlihatkan betapa menawannya pria itu.

_Bukan salah mu tangan –tangan itu menjadi dingin_

_Membawa bekas – bekas luka dari masa kecilmu_

_Apa kau takut mencitai seseorang?_

_Mebalikkan tubuhmu di arti yang sebenarnya dari kata kata itu_

_Seperti es, hati yang terangkul perlahan lahan mulai mencair_

_Bagi semua orang yang dicintai oleh seseorang_

_Membuat hidup lebih indah di dunia yang besinar ini_

_Kalau itu aku, aku akan menghangatkan hatimu lagi_

_Dengan kelembutan yang tak terbatas_

_Meskipun jika itu menyebabkanmu sakit hati_

_Di depan air matamu_

_Sebuah sinar dari cahaya akan turun memasuki kegelapan_

_Kita akan menyadari bahwa semakin banyak orang yang menderita, semakin banyak pula orang yang merasakan kehangatan orang lain_

_Semua orang akan mengalami kesedihan dan kesepian_

_Mencari tempat untuk menyembuhkannya_

_Dan untukmu, tempat itu ada disini_

_Jangan takut_

_Jangan ragu – ragu lagi_

_Aku akan melindungimu_

_(love in the ice – DBSK)_

Kibum terus bernyanyi hingga di akhir lagu ia berjalan menuju Donghae yang masih terpaku melihat penampilan Kibum. Kini Kibum telah berada tepat di hadapan Donghae, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Donghae dan mengatakan.

"Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu bersamamu,aku akan mencairkan bongkahan es dihatimu. Jadilah kekasihku"

Kibum mencium jemari indah Donghae.

Donghae masih diam terpaku, seolah jiwanya melayang entah memana. Namun setelah kesadarannya kembali, segera ia lepaskan tangan Kibum yang masih menggenggam jemarinya. Tanpa berkata kata Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kibum meninggalkan semua orang yang berada disana, meninggalkan cinta yang Kibum sajikan untuknya.

END / TBC

Cuap cuap dongsu:

Halloaa.. aku kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus dan ini karya saya

Maaf jika membosankan

Ini adalah hasil dari kejenuhan saya mengerjakan Tugas Akhir

Terimakasih.


End file.
